lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Clark
|brandsize=70px |born= May 18, 1983 (age 27) |height=5 ft. 8 in. |height-m=1.74 |weight=200 lbs. |weight-kg=90.7 |hometown= Chicago, Illinois by way of Newcastle, Australia |music=• "Holiday" by Green Day • "The Downfall of Us All" by A Day to Remember |affiliation = • Dick Dynamo (The Hardcore Degenerates) |typen=2 |type1=Pyromania |type2=Steel |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Hardcore Luchador |finisher = "The Blacklist" |trainer = Aaron Michaels |handler = Matthew Winter |spouse = Katie Jones |debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) |winpct=21 |wins=3 |losses=11 |accomplishments = |abilities= |championships= Currently none }} Matthew Steel (born May 18, 1983 in Newcastle, Australia) is an Australian-American e-wrestler, better known by his ring name MC Steel. He currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, teaming with Dick Dynamo under the name The Hardcore Degenerates Steel began his career in Chicago, and soon managed his own federation, XX Wrestling. After the company's brief existance, he moved on to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he was quickly signed to the Insanity brand in the summer of 2009. His devout Christian beliefs and straight-edge lifestyle that he used consistently, made him a popular fan favorite. The tag team of the Watchmen would to Steel form Revelations with former LPW foe, Joe Michaels, with Richard Michaels and Dick Dynamo joining their crusade to save LPW. He also competed in the first Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber and Prison Yard Brawl. At Homecoming (2010), Steel was drafted alongside Richard to Pyromania. Both Steel and Dynamo started to team, originally under the name Project Sober, then, after discontinuing his straight edge lifestyle, under the The Hardcore Degenerates. Steel's open contract has allowed him to compete in other e-federations, most notably Full Metal Wrestling, and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He is also known for running International Wrestling Federation and XX Wrestling, which is currently defunct. Out of character, he is a Insanity staff member, an administrator on the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia, and a co-producer for the LPW All-Stars video game, and the LPW the Music. Personal life Early life Matthew James Steel was born to David and Danielle Steel in Newcastle, Australia. His father introduced him to wrestling at a young age, where he was instantly hooked. Over time, his father grew further and further away from him, but he grew closer to his mother. When Steel turned 13, he moved to Chicago Heights with a family friend, Aaron Michaels, who shared Steel's ambition of become a wrestler, but Aaron instead chose to become a wrestling trainer. Growing up, Michaels introduced Steel to punk music. Steel was a heavy drug user in his youth years. When Steel turned 21, he met Billy Harrison, a fellow wrestling trainee, who then had a big impact on Steel's personal decisions. Two years later, Steel and Harrison were involved in a shooting. Harrison covered for Steel, sending him to jail for 4 years, ruining his dream. After the shooting, Steel met Katie Jones, an Australian florist, and her son Christain. Katie turned him off alcohol and drugs, leading him on the path to recovery. One night in Chicago, Steel went to LPW Homecoming and saw International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels deliver two Wicked DDTs to Sheepster. This moment was the final part on his road to recovery. Steel would then be trained by Aaron for the next 8 months upon signing with Lords of Pain Wrestling. Career Rookie months Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, Steel showed great protential, but Black Ada pinned the masked El Gran Luchador for the win. He suffered his first pinfall loss the next show against Joe Michaels. Steel continued his lossing streak, being defeated by Joe Michaels and being forced to submit in a grueling submission match against Steve Monroe. At this point, Steel was unhappy with his place in LPW, and requested a move to Inferno, but after conversing with his trainer Aaron Michaels, he decided to stay. The stay payed off for Steel, earning a pay-per-view match at All-Stars, where he, Dr. Wagner and Seth Omega, were defeated by Michaels, Son of Shockey and Kafu. The upset victory led to Omega verbally assaulted Steel and his step-son, Josh, where he challenged him to a Dog Collar match at Epic. Steel was no match for Omega, with Omega slamming Steel through the table covered in barbed wire and thumbtacks for the victroy, continuing his undefeated record in Dog Collar matches. Revelations :Main article: Revelations After losing at Epic, Steel was taken under the wing by former opponent Joe Michaels, who had saved his brother Richard from an assault by Son of Shockey and Kafu. The three joined together to form the stable Revelations, and defeated SOS and Kafu, with Kafu tapping out to the tag team finisher the Savior Express. The next Insanity was Steel biggest opponents in his career, teaming with Richard to face Ash Strife and Villiano 187, 2 members of the Three Wise Men, a match he would lose. The loss would bring conflict between the two, leading to a Triple Threat match at Owner's Cup, where the third man Jason Gravis would pin Michaels for the win. At Insanity LIVE from Boise, Little Red would controversially book Revelations, teaming with Hatchet Ryda and Jason Gravis, agaisnst Revelations' mentors, the Watchmen, teaming with Andy Savana and Dante Odiah. Before the match, Savana attacked Hatchet backstage, leaving his team with a 4-3 advantage. Steel would eliminate Odiah first, and Reaper forced Gravis to submit to the Confession. Revelations would battle with Watchmen, but Revelations' leader Joe would interfere, blowing a fireball into his brothers face, letting Savana pick up the pin. Steel fought hard, but came up short, with Watchmen hitting their finisher for the win. That night, Little Red booked new Hardcore Champion Seth Omega against 5 other men, Steel, Phantom Lord, Villiano 187, Dr. Wagner and Son of Shockey at Insane Asylum in an Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber. Phantom and Villiano were deemed unfit to continue after Omega shoved both men off a pod through a barbed wire-covered table halfway through the match, while Steel was eliminated by SOS after he hit the ESPN. Omega won the match after hitting a wrist-clutch exploder suplex on SOS through a table cover with light tubes and barbed wire. At Redemption, Steel entered himself into the Prison Yard Brawl, where the winner would earn a shot at any LPW title. Ian Oberon, Johnathan King and Daniel Pleasant were eliminated early on, and rookie Haemoglobin eliminated both Black Reaper and Richard Michaels. Steel came up short, being eliminated by the eventual winner Monroe. Monroe won the match after hitting the Moral Breaker on Nigel Vanderbilt. At the Altered Reality V Selection Show, Team Insanity captain Blackwell, against the judgement of his co-captain Son of Shockey, chose Revelation members Richard Michaels, Dick Dynamo and Steel to fight against Team Pyromania, composed of co-captains Killswitch and Haemoglobin, Big B. Brown, Atlas Adams and Ian Oberon. Although his team was strong, they were clean sweeped by Team Pyro, with Steel being eliminated by Atlas Adams. Move to Pyromania and the Hardcore Degenerates :Main article: The Hardcore Degenerates At Homecoming, Steel was chosen by Drew Michaels as the 21st pick to become part of the Pyromania brand. In his first match on the brand, he would team with his former Revelations team member Dick Dynamo, now collectivley known as Project Sober, against The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone) in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner would advance, and the loser would face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at Honor Roll. After Steel announced that Revelatons was offically over, were he prompted a heel turn, they won the match, with Sober hitting the Checked Into Rehab for the win. After their win, they changed their name from Project Sober to The Hardcore Degenerates, as Steel discontinued his straight edge lifestyle. At Honor Roll, Steel and Dynamo faced fellow Phoenix Cup competitors Atlas Adams, Bobino, Cripsy, DeSean J. Connery, Killswitch, and Sean Jensen in a battle royal. The top 4 continued in the Phoenix Cup, and the winner earned a LPW Western States Heritage Championship when they leave the tournament. The team did well to start the match, eliminating Bobino, but Sean Jensen ended up eliminating both men, who come up short, being eliminated by the winner DJC. During the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match between The Prophecy of Violence and The Watchmen, The Hardcore Degenerates attacked Stone and Pleasant, costing them their title shot. At LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison, Drew Michaels announced that at One Way Ticket, the two teams would face off, with the winner becomeing the contenders for the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Steel, with Dynamo in his corner, defeated Michael Stone, with his partner Daniel Pleasant in his corner, after hitting his finisher the Blacklist. After the match, Michaels announced that at Pyromania 17.3, Pleasant and Dynamo would face off, although he changed the match to the two teaming against the current contenders Ash Strife and X, known as The Wisemen. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Blacklist'' (Reverse full nelson facebuster) **''Flash Magic'' (Shooting star spear) **''Second City Stopper'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *'Favorite moves' **360° spinning splash **Boston Crab **''Dead on Arrival'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Double underhook piledriver **Double underhook suplex **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Full nelson **Jumping superkick **Moonsault **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Sitout rolling suplex slam **Shining Wizard to a standing opponent in the corner followed by a rolling cutter **Shuffle kick **''Steel Sandwich'' (High-angle corkscrew senton bomb) **Wheelbarrow DDT *'Hardcore moves' **''Star 67'' (Standing shooting star press with steel chair held to chest) **''Cemetery Drive'' (Full nelson facebuster onto a steel chair) *'Nicknames' **The Extreme Enigma **The Straight Edge Warrior **'The Second City Saint' **The Prince of Punk **'The High King of Hardcore' **MC Hammer (given by SoL) *'Managers' **Josh Green (Insanity LIVE from Baltimore - Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City) *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Revelations (with Richard Michaels, Joe Michaels and Dick Dynamo, with valets Katie Jones and Dylon Michaels) **'The Hardcore Degenerates'/Project Sober (with Dick Dynamo) *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"It's a New Day"'' by Adelitas Way (Used from Insanity LIVE from Baltimore to LPW All-Stars) **''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 (Used from LPW Epic until drafted to Pyromania) **''"Thank You For The Venom"'' by My Chemical Romance (Used as part of Project Sober at Pyromania 17.1) **''"The Downfall of Us All"'' by A Day to Remember (Used from Honor Roll to current) **''"Holiday"'' by Green Day (Used as part of The Hardcore Degenerates from Honor Roll to current) **''"Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge (Used as part of Revelations from debut to Insane Asylum) **''"Hope"'' by Monty Are I (Used as part of Revelations from Insane Asylum to split) **''"East Jesus Nowhere"'' by Green Day (Used in Full Metal Wrestling) *'Entrance information' **The intro of "The Downfall of Us All" plays as white lights flash around the arena. All of a sudden, the lights come back on as Steel walks onto the stage. Wearing a grey t-shirt, he struts down the stage down to the ring then climbs into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide video game character **Nominated for 2009 Rookie of the Year **Nominated for 2010 Most Improved of the Year **Apex 25 ranked him #24 (December 2010) with Dick Dynamo as Project Sober *'XX Wrestling' **WackDown Championship (2 times, first/last) *'Miscellaneous' **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (January 2010) **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Media (March/April 2010) Match History :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Collections *Living on the Straight Edge'' See also *MC Steel gallery External links Mc Steel